


Teacher's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel, I'm so sorry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor!Cas, Student!Dean, Sub Dean, Vibrators, probably not the best way to do homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't even deserve a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

Dean’s relationship with Professor Novak started off with a very awkward conversation.

“Have you ever heard of dominance and submission?”

Dean’s first reaction had been to flee. Fortunately, he was frozen with shock, and that allowed the professor to sell his idea. Dean had hesitantly accepted.

And fuck if it wasn’t worth it.

Dean _loved_ giving up his control to his teacher. He loved knowing he didn’t have to make any choices – just obey. He loved how his college degree no longer balanced solely on his ability to make good decisions – which was next to none.

It wasn’t that Professor Novak was giving him good grades in exchange for awesome sex. No, the professor had his own methods of getting Dean to do his work.

He was greatly rewarded every time he came back with an A on a test, or with proof that he’d done all of his homework. Rewarded with awesome orgasms, but also other things that he had never previously known he needed or would love. Like being held gently all night, a hand carding through his hair. Or kneeling at his professor’s feet and being handfed pie. That was freaking awesome.

He was also punished if he didn’t do well. If he came back with an E on a test, that didn’t necessarily mean punishment. If the professor took a look at it and saw he failed, not because he had struggled with it, but because he had half-assed it, he would definitely be punished.

Not that the punishments were truly horrible. Dean had particularly enjoyed being bent over the professor’s desk in his home office and spanked until his ass was red and covered in welts and he was sobbing. He wasn’t sure why he liked it when the professor drove him to tears, but he did. The professor said it was because of a release of good chemicals in his brain, and because the tears carried stress hormones out of his body. Dean didn’t really care about the science of it.

Some punishments were a little harder than a spanking, however. Like today, for instance. Dean hadn’t done his homework for any of his classes. And not because he’d been busy or sick or hadn’t understood any of it. No, Dean didn’t do his homework because he simply hadn’t felt like it.

Professor Novak wasn’t amused.

So now Dean was doing his homework like a good pupil. He was sitting, completely naked, at the professor’s dining room table, trying to write legibly despite his shaking hand. There was a cock ring on him, and a vibrating plug up his ass, pressing right next to his prostate and on the highest setting.

“Pr-professor?”

Professor Novak turned from where he was doing his dishes. “Do you need any help, Dean?”

“Need to – need to come, sir.”

Professor Novak just smirked – god, Dean hated and loved that smirk all at once. It was gorgeous and sexy, but it also meant Dean was going to be in for a long night. “You can come as soon as you’ve finished your homework.”

Dean groaned and went back to work. Not only did he have to do his homework that had been due today, but also everything that was due next class. And that was for all of his courses, including the classes whose teacher’s wouldn’t accept late homework. If he was in prime focus, it would’ve taken him two hours. And right now he was far from prime focus.

“Sir?” he asked, after several minutes had passed.

The professor turned back to him with raised eyebrows. “Yes, Dean?”

“Wh-what happens if I don’t finish all of my – all of my homework tonight?”

The professor hummed, a mischievous look in those striking blue eyes. “Then I’m putting a chastity device on you and not letting you come for a month.”

Dean sucked in a breath, having to close his eyes. As absolutely horrible as that sounded, it just turned him on more – knowing that his professor would be in complete control of his orgasms, even when he wasn’t nearby. He let out the breath slowly and opened his eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

The flash of pride in professor Novak’s eyes was enough to make it all worth it. He diligently returned to his homework.

It took about three more hours after that to finish. Dean was nearly delusional with need, having done his homework robotically, like the part of his brain that understood math had separated from the rest. He was rocking back on the plug, trying to get more stimulation, desperately in search of relief.

“S-sir? M’finished.”

Professor Novak came over and picked up Dean’s homework, leaning back on the table, and checking through all of it. Slowly. Dean had to close his eyes, unable to focus on anything but his need.

Finally, the older man set Dean’s homework back down. “You did very well, Dean,” he praised quietly, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean whined, pressing into the touch. “God, please, sir – please let me come.”

Dean heard the click of a remote before the vibrations stopped. He was both relieved and disappointed. Professor Novak gripped him under his arms and pulled him up and out of his chair. Dean wobbled a little, off balance in his desperation. Professor Novak just turned him around and guided him to lean back on the table for support, moving both of his hands to grasp the edge.

“Breathe for me, Dean,” the professor murmured, and Dean obeyed, helpless to do anything else. He took deep breaths, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, trying to think of anything other than his aching cock.

His breathing sped up when he felt the cock ring slide off. He expected the professor to wrap a hand around him and stroke him until he came, which was bound to take no time at all.

Instead, a wet heat enveloped him. His eyes flew open to look and see his professor swallowing down his cock. With a single shout, Dean came, his seed spilling down his professor’s throat. The damn man swallowed it all without missing a drop.

When he pulled off, Dean was able to stay vertical for all of three seconds before his knees gave way. Luckily, his professor anticipated this, and had already risen to catch him. Slinging one of Dean’s arms around his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around his waist and half-carried him to his bedroom.

“So good for me, Dean,” Castiel murmured as he laid Dean out on his bed. He was Castiel now. Only in these special moments, when the professor turned gentle and soft and sweet, was Dean allowed to call him by his first name. During class and during scenes and at any casual time, he was ‘Professor Novak’ or ‘Sir’.

But when it’s just Castiel taking care of Dean, they’re both something totally different. And Dean could pretend that Castiel was doing this for more than just getting him to graduate.  He could pretend he meant more to Castiel than just his student.

Castiel pulled out the plug slowly and set it aside so he could clean it later. He kissed Dean on the forehead, tapping his cheek to get him to meet his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded. Castiel tapped his cheek again, and Dean remembered to answer verbally. “Yeah, I’m good, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and stepped away. Dean would’ve complained if he didn’t already know the drill. Moments later, Castiel was back, sitting beside Dean, with a bottle of orange juice and a chocolate bar.

Dean propped himself up on the pillows and accepted the bottle of orange juice. Sugar and liquid to hydrate and refuel him. After downing half of it, he took the chocolate bar. It released the same endorphins in his head as were released during subspace, allowing for a smoother transition back down to Earth. Castiel had taught him these things. He was nerdy like that.

Dean finished the chocolate bar and set the trash to the side. Castiel made him drink the rest of the orange juice before he let him lay back down. And then he was crawling up beside him and spooning him from behind, already starting to card a hand through his hair.

“You did so good for me today, Dean,” he murmured, voice low and deep and perfect.

Dean sighed happily, “Tried. I try and be good. M’sorry I didn’t do my homework.”

Castiel shushed him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You don’t have to apologize, you did your penance, and you did it perfectly. You learned your lesson, and you’ll do better.”

Dean hummed and nodded. “Yeah. Don’t wanna do that again. M’gonna always do my homework from now on.”

Castiel chuckled, like he didn’t believe him. Dean couldn’t blame him. He’d be good for a while, then he’d mess up again. That was okay. Castiel would just correct him again and then everything would be fine.

He needed this. He needed the accountability. A failing grade wasn’t enough. The punishments worked much better – but more than that was how disappointed Castiel would be. When Dean casually confessed he hadn’t done any of his homework… He never wanted to see that look on his professor’s face again. It killed him to disappoint him.

Dean really meant to try and be good, but if he messed up, Castiel would forgive him. And if Castiel would forgive him, he could forgive himself.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Castiel kissed his hair, already knowing what he was thanking him for. “Of course, Dean. Just go to sleep.”

Dean obeyed, slipping quickly towards sleep. These were his favorite times. Held tight in Castiel’s gentle arms, cared for and safe.

Castiel pressed a kiss to his shoulder, murmuring words Dean couldn’t make out. It didn’t matter. He was asleep in the next moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I've been wanting to write about Dean not being allowed to come until he finished his homework. I have no shame.  
> I may write more? If I do, I'll just add chapters to this, so you can subscribe if you want updates. If you have any requests, you can tell me all about them in the comments.


End file.
